custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vorred
- Elite= - Upgrade= - Original= }} |header=Farside Village| group=Farside Village Guard (Formerly) Patriots (Formerly)| job=| element=None| powers=Mask and Elemental Power amplification| mask=Noble Komau| tools=Guard Axe (Formerly) Nuva's Blade| status=Alive| location=Faraway Lands| pron=WOR-red}}Vorred was a male warrior in the Remains Alternate Universe. History Early life As many of the inhabitants of Balfe Nui, Vorred originally lived on one of the islands in the northern Matoran Universe. Through unknown means the warrior traveled to the southern island, where he eventually settled at the Farside Village where he acted as a guard together with Jorag. With his outer appearance resembling that of a Toa, he was presumed to be one. His actual species is not known, however. ''Uprising Many years later, Vorred and Jorag stopped the two armed strangers Theran and Range as the two approached their gate in a hurry. He brought them to the Farside Council, who swiftly decided not to trust them unless they brought proof of the Forgotten Warriors to them. Thus Vorred confiscated their tools and escorted them outside the village. When proof of an incoming attack was found, Vorred prepared and fought in the Battle at Nightfall. When the forces of Forgotten Warriors threatened to overwhelm them he fled with the others to Xafri's Camp. As Theran, Range and a group of Matoran set out to find the leader of the attacking force, Nuva, Vorred secretly followed them as ordered by the Farside Council. When the group met up with Merall, Dorvan and Brorag in front of a fortress presumed to be Nuva's, he swiftly followed them through the massive gate as it was closing. As Nuva was spotted by Theran to be constructing some kind of machine on the rooftop, Vorred charged right into battle without listening to the other's warnings, as he saw this direct attack as the right chance to swiftly defeat the leader of the attacking forces. Nuva, however, proved to be adept in combat; Vorred was wuickly disarmed. He could, however, grab Nuva's own weapon, when the latter activated the Protosteel Construct and unleashed it upon Vorred, Theran and the rest of his team. Vorred was pulled away by the Construct and fell into the nearby trees, hitting the ground and being knocked unconscious. The sharp pincers of the creature had gravely injured him, like the others. When Xafri used the Kanohi Tilira and sacrificed mutliple life forces including her own, the resulting energy blast healed Vorred's wounds. This also activated his hidden power for the first time, with the red energy flowing from his body altering his armor coloration from brown and tan to grey and black. Vorred was later found by the Patriots and, along with the other survivors, recruited into their ranks. Patriots Having not yet fully recovered from his injuries inflicted by the Protosteel Construct, Vorred was carried to he Patriots' Camp where he was taken into the care of Falecía. He thus attended Solunos' first gathering while being half-conscious in the medical quarter of the camp, where it was announced that the newly bolstered ranks of the Patriots would search for further reinforcements, following distress letters left at a remote site. Due to his status, however, Vorred stayed behind at the Patriot's Camp. While two groups were send away, Vorred discovered that he could manifest the strange red-glowing power that altered his armor coloration in his hands, but he wasn't able to control or do anything with it yet. He shared this information with Aescela just before the camp was attacked by Forgotten Warriors, which he helped fend off. He later witnessed the reawakening of Tilira as Solunos used the Kanohi dug uo in the Farside Village on Nerean, a Toa who had been a prisoner of the Patriots prior to his and the other's arrival. Just moments later an infected Theran attacked the camp and knocked the still awestruck Vorred out. Luckily, the sudden traitor was healed by the ancient spirit that had just been reawakened. Vorred accompanied by the rest of the Patriots followed Tilira to attack Nuva at the Sacred Grove. While holding his ground during the battle, Vorred was ultimately struck by part of the great Kanoka disk's energy launched by Nuva and went unconscious. The former guard was one of the few survivors and returned back to Solunos following the battle's end. With Theran kiling the Patriot's leader and the group's forceful disbanding, he continued to follow Theran with the remains of the former team to find the city of Rhagard. Elegy TBA Legacy With the defeat of Nuva, Vorred ultimately left the island of Balfe Nui for good. He traveled to the northern regions of the Matoran Universe to tell of their tale and the conflict, hoping to inspire courage in Matoran, Toa and others alike. Abilities and Traits Vorred appeared to be very similar to a Toa of Stone, though he posessed no elemental powers. His hidden power of Mask and Elemental Power amplification was later activated when he was hit by the energy blast of the Kanohi Tilira, though he didn't manage to understand or control this power until the was taught by Berwak. Mask and Tools Vorred carried a noble Kanohi Komau, the Mask of Mind Control, which allowed him to manipulate other's thoughts and actions for a limited amount of time. Additionally, he carried a self-forged axe, which he later lost during a duel with Nuva. He then adopted the ancient being's blade as his own. Trivia *A running joke is that Vorred frequently spends most battles unconscious or asleep. *Vorred is 's Self-MOC. Appearances *Uprising, Prolog: Awakening'' - First appearance *''Uprising, Chapter 1: Evidence'' *''Uprising, Chapter 2: Nightfall'' *''Uprising, Chapter 3: Formation'' *''Uprising, Chapter 5: Discovery'' *''Uprising, Chapter 6: Destiny'' *''Uprising, Epilog: Departure'' *''Patriots, Chapter 1: Gathering'' *''Patriots, Chapter 4: Solitude'' *''Patriots, Chapter 7: Battlefield'' *''Patriots, Chapter 8: Disunion'' *''Patriots, Chapter 9: Encounter'' *''Patriots, Chapter 10: Obliteration'' *''Patriots, Chapter 11: Aftermath'' *''Patriots, Epilog: Decision'' *''Elegy, Chapter 1: Journey'' *''Elegy, Chapter 2: Prophecy'' *''Elegy, Chapter 3: Yesteryear'' *''Elegy, Chapter 4: Epiphany'' *''Elegy, Chapter 5: Fragmentation'' *''Elegy, Chapter 6: Mastery'' *''Elegy, Chapter 7: Farside'' *''Elegy, Chapter 9: Alliances'' *''Elegy, Chapter 11: Shattering'' *''Elegy, Chapter 12: Revelation'' *''Elegy, Chapter 14: Salvation'' *''Elegy, Chapter 15: Hero'' *''Elegy, Epilog: Recreation'' - Final Appearance Category:Warriors Category:Characters Category:Self-MOCs Category:Remains Alternate Universe